1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented by using a semiconductor, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), an indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory device is generally classified as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data disappears when a power supply is interrupted. The volatile memory device includes a Static RAM (SRAM), a Dynamic RAM (DRAM), a Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained even though a power supply is interrupted. The nonvolatile memory device includes a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory generally includes a NOR type and a NAND type.